Something More
by Dreamscometrue16
Summary: Summary: Val wants a relationship with Tyler but is afraid he doesn't want the same thing.


Something More

 _ **By: Dreamscometrue16**_

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are own solely by Disney

Summary: Val wants a relationship with Tyler but is afraid he doesn't want the same thing.

Val sat quietly on the couch staring at the wall lost in thought. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these things, but she just couldn't help herself. They had an agreement. Her and Tyler made a solemn agreement 2 years ago to have a 'no strings attached' relationship, and it worked for awhile, until Val's feeling started to get in the way. She was really falling head over heels for him, and she just couldn't stop herself. She was trying to avoid him as much as she possibly could, and not see him as much because of her stupid feelings for him. She knew that this was not to happen when they decided to try this kind of relationship, but again she couldn't help it. Once or twice a week he would come over, they would sleep together, then go on with their lives as normal. Lately, when he had called to come over, or stopped over she made some sort of excuse that she had to be somewhere, but that wasn't going to hold him off forever. She knew that if she didn't do something he was going to start asking questions, or stop attempting to come over. She started thinking about the latter, and how maybe him not coming over anymore was a good idea. Maybe she would save herself some heartache if he just faded away.

Heartache. That's exactly what was going to happen anyway, no matter what the outcome was. She knew that. She knew that no matter how this thing ended, which she knew it had to, it was going to hurt like hell. That thought brought tears to her eyes. Why did she have to make this arrangement with him? Why did she have to be so stupid and put herself in a place where she was just going to be heartbroken in the end? She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the door. She knew who it was. There was only one person who really ever came over, and hesitated to get off the couch. She was in her PJ's so going somewhere wasn't an excuse she could use, and she used her period as an excuse last week, so what was she going to do? Panic set in. Saying no to Tyler was hard because she wanted him all the time. Wanted him not only in the bedroom, but in the morning when she woke up, during lunch so they could eat together, at night so they could watch a movie….She wanted him all the time. She heard another knock, this one a little harder than the last.

"Val, it's me Tyler. I know you're in there."

She gently got off the couch, and opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hi"

She said in a short, annoyed type of way which made Tyler frown.

"What's going on tonight?"

She looked up at him and sighed.

"Not tonight okay."

Then she shut the door in his face. Tyler stood there dumbfounded. She never talked to him like that. He was a little worried, but figured after having the door shut in his face, he better give her some time to cool down, or whatever…

She leaned against the door, slid down into a sitting position, and held her face in her hands as she cried.

After attempting to get some sleep last night, she heard her alarm go off beside her bed. She sat up, and her thoughts immediately went to the same thoughts she had thought the night before. She sighed, walked to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower.

After she was ready to go out the door to go to school, she heard a knock on the door. She smiled. She knew she had no reason to fear a knock in the morning. He never came over in the morning, only at night. She walked to the door, expecting to see her sister with a big smiled on her face. She opened the door, and her smile instantly fell.

"Tyler!"

He pushed past her to walk into her apartment, then turned to face her. They were about two feet from each other. She slowly shut the door, swallowed the lump in her throat, and turned back to face him.

"I think we should talk."

She looked down to the floor, swallowed again, and looked back at him.

"Val, what's been going on lately? You've been avoiding me."

She was going to protest, but why bother. He was right, and the look in his eyes told her that there was no room for arguing with him.

"Nothing I've just been busy."

Tyler looked at her disbelievingly.

"If that's the reason then why did you slam the door in my face last night?"

She looked down, and remained silent.

"Look if something is bothering you, you should tell me so I don't do it again."

Her gaze remained on the floor as she spoke.

"It's nothing you did."

He took a step towards her, and she took a step back.

"Then why are you all the sudden afraid of me?"

She looked up at him but remained silent.

"Val Please….talk to me."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't look at him for this. She didn't want to see his relieved face, or worse, his hurt face.

"I don't think we should do this anymore."

"What?"

She could hear his strangled voice and it was breaking her heart.

"Val…"

"Look."

She interrupted him.

"We made this agreement and it was perfect….2 years ago. We both had just come out of horrible relationships and needed comfort. But it's not perfect anymore Tyler. I need something more now…"

"But Val…"

A silent tear found it's way down her cheek, but she swiped it away as fast as she could.

"I need to have someone who wants to be with me for more then just sex. I want someone to eat with, watch movies with, and hold me when I cry, and kiss me and tell me everything is going to be alright. I need someone to be there for me."

"Val I…."

"I know that you want….I know that you don't want…."

She sighed, and swiped another tear. Why did love have to be so damn complicated!

"We both knew that this kind of relationship had to end. Whether we found someone else, or…Anything. We knew this had to end. I want to cut it before it gets even harder to."

Tyler sighed.

"Can I say something?"

Val nodded as she looked towards the ground.

"I couldn't hold up my end of the bargain from the beginning….Don't you see?"

Tyler took a step towards her and her another step back.

"It wasn't all about sex for me Val. I've loved you for a long time, but was afraid that this kind of relationship is what you wanted…So I didn't say anything hoping I wouldn't scare you off."

She looked into his eyes, trying desperately to believe him. He took another step toward her, and she stood in her place.

"I want to go on picnics with you, and watch movies, and wake up next to you in the morning…I've wanted to tell you this for so long."

He took another step forward and cupped her cheek. She sucked in a breath at how loving his touch was.

"I want to be with you Val. I love you, and I have for a long time now. I wanted to keep the relationship we were in because it was my only chance to see you, to hold you, and kiss you."

The tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I love you too."

She whispered softly.

"It hurt to be in this kind of relationship with you because I love you and I wanted more. I thought that breaking the relationship was the best thing for both of us. At least it wouldn't have broken my heart every time I saw you…"

His thumb was caressing her cheek.

"And now?"

"Now I think I'm a dope."

He laughed.

"So now what?"

He was looking from her eyes to her mouth slowly.

"Now….I think I'm going to kiss you."

She sucked in a breath. She shouldn't be feeling this way. They've kissed thousands of times, but it was different this time. Everything was different now.

"Okay."

She whispered. He cupped her face in his hands, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed, and opened her mouth to him. As the kisses got more intense, he picked her up, and pinned her to the door. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as he placed loving kisses down her throat, over her collar bone, and on her shoulders.

"Tyler?"

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want? If you're not 100 percent sure, then we need to stop now."

He smiled.

"This is all I've ever wanted with you."

She smiled, and leaned down to kiss his lips. He placed on hand on her bottom, and one on her back then picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He gently climbed into bed, still hold her in his arms, and gently laid down on top of her. He stared down into her eyes, content to just remember this moment. True they've done this probably a thousand time, but this time was different. Usually when he took her to the bedroom, they'd hurriedly get undressed and got at it, but this time he wanted to take his time, and explore everywhere. She cupped his cheek, and he turned to kiss her palm.

"You okay?"

She asked him lightly.

"Yes. I'm perfect."

She smiled brightly at him. She never would have believed they'd be here. Not in her bedroom of course, they'd been there thousands of times. But here. In a real relationship.

"So am I okay to say that I officially have a boyfriend?"

He smiled.

"Boyfriend sounds a little high school…"

She punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up I'm serious."

He laughed.

"I know. Am I okay to say I've officially found the love of my life?"

Her demeanor changed, and she sucked in a breath. He keeps finding these little things he does that take her breath away. She snuck her hands around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. When their lips touched, their passion exploded. Kisses became frantic, and clothes came off. When they were fully undressed, and kissed themselves to death, Tyler laid on top of Anna. Their foreheads touched and breaths were hitched.

"I love you Val."

She leaned in to kiss him, this time pouring all her love into that one beautiful kiss.

"I love you too."

He moved forward to position himself, watching her face. She was staring into his eyes with love. He pushed forward, and slowly entered her. Unlike all the other times, when they were having sex, they took their time and made love instead. He slowly pushed in and out of her, watching her face with every little thrust.

After 4 hours of making love, Tyler laid spent on top of Val. She combed her fingers through his hair, when all the sudden she realized they forgot something very, very important before they started this. He felt her freeze up, and looked into her eyes concerned.

"Val?"

She looked at him with panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"Umm…."

Should she tell him and worry him too?

"What is it?"

"Tyler…umm…"

He laughed softly.

"Spit it out feisty pants."

"We forgot a condom."

His face fell. How could he not remember a condom? Oh yeah, because this wasn't planned and they were 'in the moment.' She was panicking. He could feel her heart rate skyrocket, and decided to play it off like it was nothing.

"Look Val, if it happens…it happens. There's nothing we can do about it now. But sweetheart the chances of that happening are very slim. You just got over your period right?"

She pierced her lips, and closed her eyes.

"Actually I lied about that. I needed an excuse."

"Okay….So tell me….how big are the chances then?"

She bit her lip. She watched her cycle like clockwork, and if she did the math right in her head….

"There's a big chance isn't there?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. He sighed.

"Alright. We'll be on baby watch then for awhile, which means no wine for you."

She huffed out a laugh. She didn't want to be a mom yet. She just found out how to be an adult.

"I'm not ready for this."

He cupped her cheek.

"Me either, but if it turns out that you are pregnant, we will have to get ready."

She looked up into his eyes.

"Are you mad?"

He looked at her surprised and concerned.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

She shrugged, and looked away.

"It takes two to tango. We both forgot, which may or may not result in a beautiful baby. Of course I'm not mad."

She looked into his eyes.

"You want to have a baby? I mean not now, but someday? Even if it's not with me, which I hope it's with me, but then again things can happen which may or may not put us together later and I just thi….."

He leaned down to kiss her to shut her up.

"Yes I want to have children someday. Again preferably not now, but….hey if it is then I guess we need to jump on that bandwagon right?"

She nodded and smiled.

They both yawned after their batch of love making, and the concern about babies, they were spent.  
Tyler rolled over onto her side, and she curled up next to him on the bed. Just as she was falling asleep she heard Tyler.

"Val….I want to have babies with you. We will be together….Always."

She smiled, snuggled deeper into him, and they both fell asleep.

The End


End file.
